Pilot Season
Pilot Season is an annual initiative produced by Top Cow Productions that started on 2007. Basis The initiative started on 2007, and consisted on publishing pilot comic books based on Image characters who had potential for having their own series. The highest voted comic would become an ongoing series. The basis for the initiative changed and also comic book showcasing all new never seen characters and stories were published, always planning to convert one of the comic books launched each year into an ongoing series. Releases 2007 *Aphrodite IX: Pilot Season (pulled off schedule, never published) *Ripclaw: Pilot Season *Cyblade: Pilot Season *Velocity: Pilot Season *Necromancer: Pilot Season *The Angelus: Pilot Season 2008 *Alibi: Pilot Season *Genius: Pilot Season *Twilight Guardian: Pilot Season *Lady Pendragon: Pilot Season *The Core: Pilot Season *Urban Myths: Pilot Season 2009 *Pilot Season: Demonic *Pilot Season: Hardcore *Pilot Season: Murderer *Pilot Season: Stealth *Pilot Season: Stellar On 2009 all the five issues released for Pilot Season were written by Robert Kirkman and all of the five issues' covers were illustrated by Marc Silvestri. Special issue *Pilot Season: Declassified 2010 The comic books published on 2010 were: *Pilot Season: 39 Minutes *Pilot Season: Forever *Pilot Season: Crosshair *Pilot Season: The Asset *Pilot Season: 7 Days from Hell *Pilot Season: Midway Earth (pulled off schedule, never published) 2011 The series entries on 2011 were: *Pilot Season: Anonymous *Pilot Season: City of Refuge *Pilot Season: Fleshdigger *Pilot Season: Misdirection *Pilot Season: Seraph *Pilot Season: The Beauty *Pilot Season: The Test *Pilot Season: The Theory of Everything Issues 2007 Necromancer Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Necromancer: Pilot Season #1 Angelus Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Angelus: Pilot Season #1 Cyblade Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Cyblade: Pilot Season #1 Ripclaw Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Ripclaw: Pilot Season #1 Velocity Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Velocity: Pilot Season #1 2008 Pilot Season The Core Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: The Core #1 Twilight Guardian Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Twilight Guardian: Pilot Season #1 Urban Myths Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Urban Myths: Pilot Season #1 Lady Pendragon Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Lady Pendragon: Pilot Season #1 Genius Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Genius: Pilot Season #1 Alibi Pilot Season Vol 1 1.jpg|Alibi: Pilot Season #1 2009 Pilot Season Stellar Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Stellar #1 Pilot Season Stealth Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Stealth #1 Pilot Season Murderer Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Murderer #1 Pilot Season Hardcore Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Hardcore #1 Pilot Season Demonic Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Demonic #1 2010 Pilot Season The Asset Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: The Asset #1 Pilot Season Forever Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Forever #1 Pilot Season Crosshair Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Crosshair #1 Pilot Season 39 Minutes Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: 39 Minutes #1 Pilot Season 7 Days from Hell Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: 7 Days from Hell #1 2011 Pilot Season The Test Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: The Test #1 Pilot Season The Beauty Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: The Beauty #1 Pilot Season Seraph Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Seraph #1 Pilot Season Misdirection Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Misdirection #1 Pilot Season Fleshdigger Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Fleshdigger #1 Pilot Season City of Refuge Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: City of Refuge #1 Pilot Season Anonymous Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: Anonymous #1 Pilot Season The Theory of Everything Vol 1 1.jpg|Pilot Season: The Theory of Everything #1 Category:Terminology Category:Comics P